


Love is a thousand random things

by Shiruzane Nagi (aneon00)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/Shiruzane%20Nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles on how random love can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mall

I saw her standing by the mall entrance. She was holding a cup of smoothie in her hand, sipping from time to time while checking her phone. 'She must be meeting someone,' I told myself. A long gray stripe pullover covered her body matched with blue jeans and silver sandals. Her face looked pale but I can feel that if ever I decided to talk to her, she'll reply with a smile. I felt like I've seen her before but my poor memory won't let me. If I walk up to her and say hi, will she help me remember? She glanced my way and I gulped. Her eyes fixed on my direction and smiled. As she walked towards me, my heart beats faster with each step she makes. 'Hey!!' the girl called out but not to me. I turned around as she casually talked to her friend, probably the one she was waiting for. They chatted as they walked away, barely hearing their conversation. I wanted to call out to her but it seems I lost my voice. Regret filled up my heart as she fade away from my sight. Will I get to see her again? This girl whom they call "Love".


	2. Definition and Labels

What are we? Friends? maybe. Lovers? No. Special someone? Who knows. Crush? No idea.   
  
What are we? Something words cannot say or identify... something not bound to happen to be given a concrete label. We share something mutual in the absence of words and this distance. Where it started or where it'll end is unknown.


End file.
